Love at First Sight
by kimberlyisawesome
Summary: What if Aang is found 200 years late? Katara is off in the Fire Nation with Zuko, Sokka and Suki met and now live in the North Pole, and Toph lives in the South Pole. But what if Toph finds Aang by mistake? A lot of Zutara, Mostly Taang. Rated M


**Summary: I made this just for fun. I'm not so sure **_**if **_**I will ever continue it. Maybe it'll be a one shot. I personally think this would be a one shot prequel to What was Once Love. I will still have Zutara and all the characters. No one will die in this… maybe Fire Lord Ozai. This is what I think would have happened if Aang was found 200 years later, when Toph is in the South Pole (she finds Aang instead of Katara) was single (Taang), when Katara marries Zuko unwillingly (Zutara), and Sokka and Suki live a happy life with their kids at the North Pole (Sukka). So when I start the story it's kind of… like 195 years in the past… When they **_**didn't **_**find Aang.**

**At the North Pole**

Not only was I blind but also the snow only made it harder for me to find my way around. My parents kicked me out. Left me when I was young, I still can't find them. Nor do I care really. Now I live in the South Pole. Most of them say I'm a non-bender. But really I think that there wrong. Because they are wrong, I'm an earth bender.

I never really wanted anything in my life, all I wanted was a loving family. I've been to the Fire Nation a couple of times. But I ended up coming to the top of the world.

I was blind. People saw me as weak, and vulnerable. But really I'm strong and I know it. Before King Bumi died I learned a couple of tricks. I never told anyone how Bumi died, or even that he taught me earth bending. He said I was strong. I believed him.

I walk around finding my way across the frozen wetland. I live with Kana. She has Granddaughter who is about to be engaged to the Prince. Once in a while I think I'm alone. There's no one like me. There is no one blind here in the South Pole. When I walk around the South Pole I can always here the poshy water benders talk about how I'm blind. When Kana is with me she'd smack the hell out of them, she always would do that for me. She's the nicest person here in the whole village.

"Toph?" I could feel the old woman step out of the hut, "Dinner's ready." I turned around to the voice. I smiled and looked back at the ocean.

"Can you just wait for a second?" I asked, "I'm… Just not so hungry right now." I heard the tent cover ruffle closed and I started to run. With the boots on my feet I could barley sense anyone right now. But I didn't really care, I just ran.

**At the Fire Nation**

"Zuko?" I asked. Still sitting on his lap, "What's wrong?" he turned around to look at me. Still 15 I had no choice to willingly or unwillingly marry Zuko. I thought he was pretty sweet. But still at the age of 15 I'd still marry him.

I mean did you _ever _see his practice his fire bending? He hot without a shirt. I mean really six pack abs? He must work out a lot.

"Nothing Katara." He said and lifted me up to sit on the couch by myself, and walked to the pond at sat down there. I frowned. I was supposed to marry him in one month for my 16th birthday and he was acting like this… His mother would say 'What a shame.' And my mother would say 'Try acting more nicer.'

"Zuko… Were about to get married—" he cut me off by shooting up from the ground and turning to me with an angry face and walked to me. _Idiot! You don't remind your fiancé about a wedding. Stupid!_

"I don't care!" he yelled, "Everything is on my mind! I have to marry you. Azula might take the crown. And most importantly the Avatar was not seen in 195 years!" His eyes changed from amber to dark brown. I cringed at his act and laid my head down on the pillow and started to cry softly, so hopefully he couldn't hear me.

I heard footsteps getting farther away from me. I picked my head up and looked around the garden. _Good, no one here. _I stood up and went over to the pond were the turtle-ducks were swimming. I remembered the piece of bread in the picnic basket. I crawled over to the picnic basket and got the loaf of bread out, and crawled back to the pond. Turtle-ducks were coming around me to get pieces of my bread. I started to break pieces off the bread and feed it to the ducks.

While Katara was feeding the ducks she did not know that Zuko was watching her. He was admiring her kindness to the animals. _She would make a good Fire Lady. _He thought


End file.
